User blog:Daniel Phoenix/R18
|unlock = 38 |slot = 2 |price = $896,000 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |rate_of_fire = 735 |max_ammo = 120 |mag = 30 |reload_time = 2.5 / 3.8 seconds |ammo_pickup = 2.4 - 6 |damage = 28 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 17 |concealment = 17 |threat = 18 }}The R18 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The R18 is a high-powered rifle best used in medium-to-long heists. While its ammo reserve is not that huge, it's enough for magazines. Coupled with the fact that it picks up much more ammo than what it takes to kill most law enforcers, this weapon is virtually impossible to exhaust, and as an added bonus it provides a significantly larger volume of fire than other rifles. When modified, the R18 becomes one of the higher-tier assault rifles due to its ability to maintain 40 damage, 18 accuracy and 25 stability at the same time. Another coveted feature of the R18 is the possibility to mount a grenade launcher on it while still maintaining decent stats for the weapon itself. A high-level Enforcer with ammo bags and Fully Loaded can almost hold his own in an assault if positioned well. As such, it is a popular weapon among high-level players. Pros * Very adaptive; Can reach concealment with ease, but also makes for a good assault weapon when modded properly. * Has a sizable ammo pool * Can accept an under-barrel Grenade Launcher while keeping decent stats. * Makes you look like the . Cons: * Not the best fire rate * When modded as a DMR, becomes extremely inefficient with ammo * Expensive * High hipfire spread Tips *Like the Eagle Heavy, the R18 makes an effective counter to special units thanks to its potential damage, rate of fire, accuracy, and stability. It can easily take down Cloakers and Tasers with a single three to four round burst at mid-range, and a series of rapid bursts or an automatic wall of lead can be used to tear through Bulldozers. Builds 40+/18/25 Build= Like several other assault rifles, the R18 can be modded to have 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously, making it very useful on all difficulties. The R18 can achieve these stats with the following mods mods: *Long Barrel ( ) *Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) *Premium Foregrip ( ) *Rubber Grip ( ) As a trade-off, the build leaves the R18 with an abysmal concealment stat of . |-|Concealed Build= With the following build, the AMR-16 obtains the highest concealment it can have, at . If combined with the Two-Piece Suit, a maximum concealment secondary and melee, you end up with the minimum detection risk (3), giving you a superb stealth weapon. *Short Barrel ( ) *Competition Foregrip ( ) *Straight Grip ( ) *Vintage Mag ( ) *Vintage Mag ( ) The player can continue modding the AMR-16 with any mods that do not affect concealment. |-|Grenadier Build= A unique feature of the R18 is the GL200 Grenade Launcher. To incorporate it into the weapon and retain decent stats, these mods must be applied: *Long Barrel ( ) *Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) *Launcher Heat Shield ( ) *Rubber Grip ( ) *GL200 Grenade Launcher ( ) *Premium Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Trivia *The R18 is based on the Armalite AR-18, as evident by the weapon's unique foregrip and lower receiver. * Its unusual hipfiring animations (Holding the weapon in one hand), the Sufficiently Short stock and the Termination Mag. are all a homage to the first Terminator movie and its main antagonist, The Terminator, who wielded the weapon to raid a police department. * The Termination Mag is actually 2 regular magazines taped together "Jungle style". Making this type of magazine would increase the reload time and not the capacity, but this was changed due to the Diesel game engine's restrictions. Category:Blog posts